Confusion
by Hawkie
Summary: Ever wonder why WA5 didn't have the Confusion status effect? ONE-SHOT. Girlxgirl - it's a surprise!


"Avril! Are you okay?"

Dean and Rebecca rushed to her side. Just now, she had been struck by some type of gas, courtesy of a giant toad monster they had fortunately overpowered in the end. Avril held her head with her free hand, as she still had her sword ARM out. A very faint moan escaped her lips, and Rebecca put her hand on her shoulder, worried she might collapse.

Greg, Carol and Chuck hurried over to them shortly after. They had been seperated by another group of monsters and lagged behind. Greg didn't say a word; Carol dusted her dress, and Chuck noticed Avril's position. "Did something happen?"

"Avril just got hit by some kind of gas," Dean answered, not taking his eyes off the silver-haired girl. "It doesn't look like poison, but..." He grew closer to her, trying to get a good look at her face. "Avril?"

"Avril, can you speak?" Rebecca asked, concern filling her voice. "Do you feel sick?"

The redhaired girl pulled off one of her gloves and reached up to feel her friend's forehead, thinking she might be getting a fever. What she didn't expect, however, was that Avril would turn to face her and put her hands on her shoulders.

They all exchanged puzzled looks. Maybe she was just tired and needed something to lean on?

"Avril...?" Rebecca touched the girl's forehead. She was a little warm, but it wasn't anything like a fever. Her complexion was still the same, too, and she wasn't sweating, nor did she have any cuts or scratches that might have gotten infected...

"Rebecca," Avril finally whispered.

Everyone stared at her when she spoke, and their jaws dropped and their eyes widened when Avril placed a light kiss on Rebecca's lips.

Rebecca remained frozen for a moment before pulling back, putting a hand over her mouth as her face turned red. Carol's reaction echoed Rebecca's, as she put her hand over her mouth in surprise as well. Chuck couldn't decide whether he wanted to look away or continue watching. Greg merely raised an eyebrow as he lifted the torn flaps of his hat with a finger. Dean, of course, was frozen in shock.

"A-A-Avril, what was that for?" Rebecca stammered. Avril smiled at her before wrapping her arms around the younger girl's shoulders and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Rebecca, you're so warm and soft."

Her face became almost as red as her hair when she thought she felt Avril purposefully pressing her chest against hers. She was at a loss for words. Chuck finally decided to turn around to hide his own blushing. Greg and Carol exchanged thoughtful looks, while Dean's jaw lowered to the point where one would think it was dislocated.

"I see," Carol said, gently knocking the side of her fist into the palm of her other hand. "She's been afflicted by confusion."

Greg nodded. "That's exactly what I was thinking." He put a gloved hand inside his vest, rummaging around the inner pockets for something.

"She does seem confused, alright," Chuck mumbled uncomfortably. _Sexually confused, perhaps;_ as he valued his life, he didn't dare voice that last part out loud.

_Confusion?_ Rebecca thought. _Yeah... she must be thinking I'm Dean. But then again, she said my name..._

"Here it is." Greg pulled out a small, shiny blue pinwheel from one of his pockets - how it didn't get squashed between his clothes and his body remains a mystery - and held it in front of Avril's face. She noticed the toy and stared at it when Greg briefly blew on it to make it spin.

Round, and round, and round, and...

"... What happened?"

Avril released Rebecca and looked at everyone. Chuck finally turned around; Greg and Carol looked at eachother again and shrugged, but Dean was still stuck in his state of shock. "You were confused, Avril," Greg answered, discarding the pinwheel as its special powers had been used up.

"Confused?" Right now, she thought what she was feeling really was confusion.

"The gas from that monster Dean mentionned," Carol spoke up, "it must have paralyzed or scrambled part of your brain when you breathed it, so you were acting against your will."

Avril nodded slowly. "Now that you mention it, I think I do recall something similar from another time..." Her voice trailed off. "What exactly did I do?"

"Um, well..." the preteen brought her hand to her chin, unsure of how to answer.

"You kissed Rebecca," said Greg, stating this with absolute neutrality.

The silver-haired girl cocked a brow. "I kissed Rebecca?"

"It wasn't a big smooch or anything," Chuck cut in, putting his hands in his pockets and looking away. "Just a little peck."

Avril looked at Rebecca, whose face turned red again and was looking down at her boots in embarassment. She looked at everyone again. "But it's between girls, right? I don't see a problem with that."

Carol tilted her head to the side, scratching her temple. Chuck almost choked on air and brought his fist up to his mouth, masking his reaction as a cough. Greg, neutral as ever, merely shrugged. Dean finally moved and fell over on his behind. As for Rebecca, she covered her face with her hands to hide her exaggerated blush.

She blinked at their reactions, feeling more confused than ever. She looked at Dean. "Dean, is something wrong?" When he didn't answer, she waved her hand in front of his face. "I think Dean is sick."

Rebecca finally looked over at him. She noticed something she didn't want to see, and upon seeing it, she got flustered again and felt both taken aback and angry. "Pervert!" She swung her foot into his crotch, effectively knocking him over to his side as he finally reacted and howled and whimpered in pain, as she walked away as fast as her legs would allow her.

Chuck was infinitely glad that he had more tact and subtlety than Dean, or he might have faced Rebecca's wrath as well. Greg felt kind of bad for him, but he couldn't help but chuckle a little, hiding his face with his hat. Carol and Avril, however, failed to understand what just happened, except that Dean seemed to be in a large amount of physical pain.

When they camped out that night, Dean had trouble moving around. Avril, oblivious, acted as if nothing happened, whilst Rebecca scribbled furiously in her journal.

xx

Author's Note: I had this idea floating around for a while and I had some free time today, so I wrote it while I was in class. I hadn't noticed it right away as I was busy thinking of other stuff, but WA5 didn't seem to have the confusion status (nor amnesia). My main inspiration was just an AvrilxRebecca kiss I had sketched out (I admit, I'm a fan of that pairing), and somehow the status effect idea came up. Please let me know if you find any typos and I'll correct them as soon as possible.


End file.
